


Mine

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Other, Possession, Season/Series 02, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Something weird and Lophiiformes-related happens
Relationships: Carmilla Karnstein & LaFontaine, LaFontaine & Lophiiformes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February of 2019 for the February ficlet prompt “telepathy” (it didn’t really turn out to be telepathy exactly)

"Mine."

LaFontaine jumped as a voice invaded their consciousness. Was that themself?

"All of you. Mine." The voice was deep, and LaFontaine's head was hurting. What the fuck?

"LaF?" Perry walked over to them. The whole gang was staring. Laura and Carmilla—close to eachother but not touching—looked concerned.

"I think I'm—"

LaFontaine was in a cavern. They were trapped. They were starving. Why didn't she feed them? Where were they? How dare they?

It had gone wrong. Every twenty-eight years, like clockwork—but this time. This time they got stabbed. This time, they didn't eat.

They wanted blood.

"Get. The fuck. Out."

LaFontaine—Lophiiformes—winced at the voice. Lophiiformes felt itself being shaken—

"—dammit." LaFontaine opened their eyes. Someone was gripping their shoulders. A good thing too, as the ground shook beneath them.

Carmilla let go of LaF.

"Anytime," she said, slowly moving away.

"Thanks. Uh—what just happened?"

LaFontaine followed Perry's gaze to Carmilla.

"I've seen a number of possessions during my time with Maman. It was easy enough to chase you back."

"That was the anglerfish god, wasn't it?" said LaFontaine.

"What?"

Perry and Laura both turned back to Carmilla.

Carmilla toyed with her ring. "Well, yeah. I gave it a good shake and it let go of them. Big deal."

"The campus shook?"

"Look, biggest thing is that Ron Weasley here is safe, okay? It's no big deal."

Laura mumbled something about Carmilla being a softie.

LaFontaine exhaled, and hugged Perry. It was over.


End file.
